


Giant Me on the Other Side

by Alithea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Divided Loyalties, Talia has a discussion with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Me on the Other Side

_You and I, we need to have a little chat. Look at me. You look terrible, like you've just woken up from a nightmare. But I'm not a nightmare. I've very real, and we need to get this over with._

"Shut up. You're dead."

_No. I'm not dead. I'm not erased. And I'm certainly not you. I'm the real Talia Winters. You, the scared child of the Corps, you are the imposter, and you know it._

"Shut up!"

_Careful. If you get too loud you'll attract unwanted attention. If you attract unwanted attention we'll end up a dissected mess sooner rather than later. I'd prefer not at all, but if you won't help me out I might not have a choice. _

_Bester hates us. You may not be the Talia of old, but I am, and he hates me. He thinks I'm a traitor, and he's right. I am. He'd be happy to have our brain neatly labeled in jar on his desk after the Corps tries to figure out the gift that I was given._

"I don't have to listen to you. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is-"

_You don't have a family. Neither do I. I had a shot at making a genuine connection, but then you came along. I should have disappeared. I did for a while, but I was given a gift, and it took me some time to figure out how to come back from the oblivion you sent me to. _

_Now, let's get down to business. You and I have a problem. We will be terminated, and very soon. I can't have that. And I'll be honest with you right from the start, Talia, if we manage to escape eventually I'm going to work out how to get rid of you all together._

"I'm not- I'm not listening! You aren't real!"

_Let's try and stay focused. I'm not going to go over it again. We don't have time for your weaknesses. _

_I am Talia Winters. The one you thought was erased by something as simple as a word, but I've been given a gift. You are the liar who usurped my body and hurt everyone I ever loved. And let's not mince words, you hurt Susan. I don't care how long it takes but I'll see to it that she knows I still exist. _

_Now, if you would kindly look at me please. _

_Thank you._

_Your "mother, and " father", they want to kill you, and I know you've been brainwashed to believe that you should accept whatever fate they hand you, but let's be serious. You want to live. You know what's coming down the road. You can feel it, and you don't want to die. A trait we rather have in common. _

_Don't look away from me. I'm not going anywhere. _

_I know things that you do not know, and you know some things that I do not know. Work with me and we can escape. Hell, if I get the kinks worked out of this little gift we might even find a way to get you into another body. I make no promises for the future though, only the immediate. _

_We have less than twenty-four hours to live. _

_We can escape successfully._

"How do I trust you? How do I know you aren't just another suggestion of the Corps?"

_Look at me. _

_You and I we share a secret, that for some reason, you have failed to share with your superiors. You know and I know that Susan-_

"Not out loud. They'll hear you."

"I hate you."

_No more than I hate you. _

_I promise you if we escape I will find a way to kill you. I'll always be stronger than you. And I can never forgive you, for what you dared to take away from me._

_But, what do you say? _

_Will you work with me?_

_Is it a deal?_


End file.
